An Unforgotten Origin
by seemsabitGAMING8104
Summary: Kakarot, a baby Saiyan, was sent to Earth. But what if he hasn't forgotten his ancestry as a Saiyan warrior? How will this affect the Z-Warriors? Follow Kakarot and friends as he makes his journey through the world of Z! Goku x Chichi is a thing. So is others but I don't exactly know right now. Read and Review! T for cursing and violence (duh, there are saiyans and space tyrants)
1. Chapter 1

_**Summary**_ _: So basically Goku doesn't forget who he is, so he is Kakarot and he knows of his Saiyan ancestry. He is just a gentle Saiyan, much like his late father, Bardock. He doesn't hit his head, so hopefully he has a little more knowledge than normal Goku. He knows how Saiyans fight and it's in their blood. That means he can reasonably argue against Chichi about Gohan! Also, he knows not to look at the moon so Grandpa Gohan'll just die of old age eventually (is that even possible in dragon ball?!) He knows about Frieza, and how he has enslaved his entire race. He also knows what a Namekian is, and shows his prince proper respect… eh probably not... Everything is basically the same until we enter Z. Here is where our story begins…_

 **Chapter one: The Unforgotten Origin**

 _It was a sunny day up on Mount Paozu. Today happened to be the 28th of May. A certain half-human, half-saiyan, was born. Meanwhile inside the Son residence, a husband was arguing with his mate, Chichi, on what should become of their child. The Son matron wants 'her baby' to grow up to be a scholar. On the other hand, a Saiyan warrior wants his son to follow in his footsteps and become the warrior he was meant to be._

"NO! Kakarot, our boy isn't going to be fighting! He is going to grow up, get a diploma and then he'll get a girlfriend and we'll have GRANDBABIES!" Chichi yelled at her husband.

"Chi! You gotta listen! Fighting is in his blood, his tail is a sign of that! He has Saiyan blood coursing through his veins, Chi. He is meant to be a great Saiyan warrior!" Kakarot argued back. "And besides, one day we'll need him so we can overthrow Freeza!"

Kakarot has told the others stories of his race, like the legend of the super saiyan and how a tyrant named Freeza. Freeza feared them as a race and knew that one day they might end up overthrowing his dynasty from power. He enslaved them and made them work for him and purge planets. He told them of some Saiyan tradition, some of which every Saiyan child was born with knowledge of.

"If you wanted this Freeza guy overthrown you would do it yourself! We do not need our baby boy fighting!"

"DO YOU THINK I WOULD'VE OVERTHROWN HIM BY NOW IF I HAD ANYWHERE NEAR THE POWER HE DOES! _I_ HAVE A POWER OF WHAT, **400**? LAST TIME I CHECKED _HIS_ WAS **530,000**!" Kakarot shouted back, enraged by his mate's answer.

Chichi backed off after the sudden outburst made by her husband.

"I-I'm sorry… Kakarot… I just don't want our baby boy to get hurt… and I want him to have knowledge of this world… instead of train… I'm sorry…" Chichi replied, on the verge of tears.

"It's ok, Chi. I'm sorry too, I didn't need to snap at you like that. I just don't see the point to a Saiyan who doesn't fight. As for the part of not understanding how the world works, Chi, don't worry. A Saiyan is born with a great amount of knowledge so they can be intellectual fighters. I haven't got one bit of an education, and I turned out fine. Plus we need him to fight Freeza. Freeza doesn't really like our race to begin with, who knows when he'll do something rash. _(A/N: Goku doesn't know about his race's destruction until Raditz arrives.)_

"... Ok, Kakarot. You can train him. Just make sure he doesn't die during a training session, I know how Saiyans are." Chichi joked.

"Yeah! Haha. Anyway, we should name him. How about Gohan? I'll ask Gramps about that later."

"Kakarot, that name's perfect!"

"Anyway, I've been thinking about this, but when he knows how to kick Krillin's ass how's about we take him to meet our friends? I'd love to see the looks on their faces when an adult who has always made it to the finals in a tournament gets his ass kicked by a toddler! That'll be priceless!"

"Kakarot, we don't want our boy learning curse words this early." Chichi said in a threateningly calm voice.

"Eh, don't worry about it. All Saiyans are born knowing those kinds of words. It's just how we are."

 _Did ya like it? This is just an idea that popped into my head a while back. And plus i've always wondered what a saiyan, not iq in the negatives goku would be like. Just a random idea. Review if you want more or have ideas! As for my other story,_ ** _Protectors of Peace_** _, i'll probably not work on it for like a week. School is to blame. Also everyone being sick. Huh. anyway, hope you enjoy!_ _ **SAYOUNARA**_ _!_


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I got some reviews! Thank you! Anyway, I broke my right middle finger. Ahhh! Harder typing! AHHHH! Anyway #2, Imma answer some reviews!_

 _ **LadyCressa**_ _:_ _Hmm. Interesting start. I think I'll stick around and see where this goes! :)_

 _ **YAY! Thank you! I hope you'll like where this story goes!**_

 _ **Darkestdepths90**_ _:_ _What does this mean for Goku/Kakarot's personality? Obviously he's not evil or he'd have likely tried to take over the world, but is he more ruthless, and if so did he destroy the RR army, meaning no Cell, and kill Piccolo at the end of Dragon Ball?_

 _ **Hmm… interesting point. He probably thought that he killed everyone from the Red Ribbon Army, and didn't know Gero survived. As for the kill Piccolo at the end of Dragon Ball, I really haven't thought about that. He probably spared him just to get a better fight later on. It's probably a 'you are the only one who can give me a proper challenge so imma spare you so i don't get bored later' type of thing. And I can't just take out Cell! He's my favorite part of the series! (SSJ2 Gohan is a SAVAGE)**_

 _Anyway (I really need to think of a better transition) let's get to the story!_

 **An Unforgotten Origin: Chapter 2**

439 East District, Three years later. Goku and Gohan went out to train when Gohan asks a question about the Saiyan race…

"Ok Gohan, good. Let's take a break for now. We can continue later." Said a not-as-exhausted-as-Gohan Kakarot.

"Ok, dad. But I have a question. What are the Saiyans like?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm half-Saiyan."

"Alright, good enough answer. The Saiyans are a proud warrior race. Fighting is in our blood. That is why we enjoy fighting, Gohan. Almost every Saiyan loved to see blood drawn on their enemies. But our clan stands out amongst the group. My bloodline was relatively calm. We didn't fight to enjoy bloodspill, we enjoyed fighting for the fun of it. I've never actually seen my father before, but before I was sent to Earth, the doctor, Malaka, was talking to Bardock about if he think's I'll be like him. Malaka described him as calm and rather… nice… for lack of better terms." Kakarot continued, recalling the day he was sent to Earth.

"Really? We're special? What did the other Saiyans think of us?" A curious Gohan asked.

"Well, Gohan. Some thought of us as a disgrace to the race. They thought Saiyans were meant to be cold-blooded killers. Others didn't really care. A select few thought that from our bloodline, a Super Saiyan will arise."

"What's a Super Saiyan?"

"You see, Gohan. When it happens, you aren't dealing with the average Saiyan warrior. He has ascended beyond the capabilities of a normal Saiyan and become… A SUPER SAIYAN! (A/N: Sorry, I couldn't turn down that moments. TFS FTW!) It only happens once every thousand years, Gohan. Last time it happened was a thousand years ago. If you work hard enough, you can become… A SUPER SAIYAN (For some reason, and basically out of nowhere, really dramatic 'dun dun duns' start playing…)!"

"Do you really believe in me that much?"

"Yeh." (supposed to be spelled yeh, pronounced like yes, without the s.)

 **ONE REALLY DRAMATIC YEAR LATER**

"Gohan(s)! We're going to Kame House today to meet all our friends! Come on! We're supposed to be there in 5 minutes!" A very… uh… ecstatic Kakarot said.

"Actually, Kakarot, I'm going to stay here with Chichi to tend to the marijuana- I mean carrot patch outside." Grandpa Gohan said.

"Yes, Kakarot, me and your adoptive grandfather are going to be tending to a carrot patch outside for _5 hours_ **and nothing else like getting high off of all of that pot that we don't grow**." Chichi agreed 'honestly'.

"Well ok then Chi. OTHER GOHAN! WE'RE GOING TO KAME HOUSE HURRY AND COME HERE SO WE CAN LEAVE WE'RE ALREADY LATE!" Kakarot hollered to his son.

"Ok I'm here, but what are all those plants outside that I've never seen before?"

" **Carrots**." All three of them said in unison, only one not knowing what it actually was.

"Well alright then but don't carrots look-"

" **NIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMBBUUUUUUUUUUSSSSSS**!" Kakarot interrupted Gohan, calling everyone's favorite magical flying cloud that a random old martial arts master gave a random child looking for magical balls.

 **Meanwhile, at Kame House…**

"Hey guys I'm here!" Said a newly arrived Bulma.

"Me too!" Said an extremely unwanted Yamcha.

" _Nobody_ cares, Yamcha." An Emperor, that I am convinced is a Pokemon, named Chiaotzu said.

"Yeah, why is he even here anyway"

"I was invited, guys. Remember that invitation you sent out after we left Kakarot and Chichi's wedding? Like five years ago?" Yamcha, not getting the fact that he is unwanted, stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, _FIVE YEARS AGO_ being the key words." A very unamused Tenshinhan sarcastically remarked. (Man, I've been watching too much TFS lately…)

"YAHOO! Hey, anyone home?" Kakarot shouted from the outside.

"YEAH, OPEN THE _FUCKING_ DOOR HUMANS!" A very...erm… ill-tempered(?) Gohan said.

"Gohan, what have I told you about that language around people you've never met before…?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just don't understand why they are still WAITING inside with guests at their door."

"I know, Gohan, just wait. Guys, hurry up, the kid's gettin impatient! Last time he did that I almost died!"

Everyone inside didn't know what to feel about this conversation. Some were shocked at multiple things, Roshi was nearly having a heart attack.

Until Bulma walked up and opened the door only for Yamcha to shoot out of it like a bullet being fired from a gun to shout…

"THAT KID IS AWESOME! Who's is he? Ya babysitting or something?"

"Baka, he's _my_ kid…" Kakarot responded, easily annoyed by Yamcha's presence, as is everyone else.

" **WHAT.** " Was the only response anyone could hear.

"So, _Little Brother Kakarot_ has decided to mate with the puny inhabitants of Planet Earth."

 _SO, another chapter finished. I left off at a cliff-hanger, but everyone knows who is here. Raditz has come! How would this play out? Should I have Yamcha killed? Yes! Would I have Yamcha killed? Probably! Anyway, with the whole Gohan's attitude thing, after learning about the Saiyans.. His attitude changed a lot. He is more impatient now than in the original and likes punching people in the face for practically no reason. And as you could probably tell, I'm a HUGE TeamFourStar fan! Go check out DBZA on YouTube if you haven't already._ _ ***Kyle Hebert voice***_ _**WHAT WILL KAKAROT'S REACTION BE TO HIS PLANET BEING NONEXISTENT? WHY DO I KEEP WANTING TO TYPE 'GOKU' INSTEAD OF 'KAKAROT'? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON AN UNFORGOTTEN ORIGIN! SAYOUNARA!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: First, as always, we be doing reviews! Keep reviewing and you'll be featured on my_ popular _fanfic of about 4 people! VERY POPULAR! I have also decided to dedicate this chapter to all of those 9/11 victims everywhere. To all the heroes in our lives, and just regular people who mean so much to us. Thank you everywhere! I may have just turned 13 last month and in 7th grade, but I pass plussed a 10th grade science test. I know a lot about how the world works, and I am sorry for all the victims. Now, to reviews!_

 _ **Nataku2709**_ _:_ _I like the story but Gohan's power level is a bit too much._

 _Brolly's power at birth was 10000 and he was the legendary super saiyan._

 _ **What do you mean? If this was about the 'last time he did that I almost died' that was just him making some slightly dark humor in front of his friends. Gohan's power level is still below Goku/Kakarot's. And who's to say Gohan's not the LSSJ? Ok not spoilers but if enough people like it I might...**_

 _ **Warriorofdark**_ _:_ _YEs i agree yamcha should be killed and not revived. And yemma should send him to hfil. Home for infinite losers would be perfect for yamcha._

 _ **Ha, that's what I was thinking! I was contemplating killing Yamcha off for good, and if I did he'll be definitely going to HFIL. I seriously have been watching too much TFS lately.**_

 _Now, onto the story my friends! Well, maybe friends? I've never met you s-_

 **Chapter 3: Raditz!**

"So, _Little Brother Kakarot_ has decided to mate with the puny inhabitants of Planet Earth." An unknown figure was floating about ten feet off of the ground, smirking mischievously. "I thought you would've eradicated the beings that inhabit this planet, Kakarot. Such a shame." He was acting very disappointed, but you can tell he was only half-faking it.

"Wait, little brother…? R-raditz? Is that you? And why do you want me to kill everyone on this planet?" Kakarot replied back, waiting for answers.

"Well, you see brother, Freeza has sent the remaining Saiyans on a-" Raditz was then interrupted before he could finish.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN,** _ **REMAINING**_ **SAIYANS**?!" Kakarot and Gohan both shouted at the same time, trying to figure out what Raditz meant but could only think of one explanation, that neither of the Earth-raised Saiyans wanted to believe.

"Well I will tell you the entire story if you promise not to interrupt me like that again…" Raditz said back to Kakarot, getting annoyed. Kakarot and Gohan both nodded back, with their, well… Kakarot's friends behind, completely clueless as to what was going on.

"Ok, where were we… ah, yes. Freeza has sent the remaining Saiyans on a mission to purge a planet and to sell it for a high price. You may know it or not, you were a toddler when you were sent here, but us Saiyans are forced to purge by Freeza. Now, this is where our story gets important. Our planet, Planet Vegeta, was blown up, our entire race eradicated besides Prince Vegeta, Commander Nappa, and I. But there is you. The story is told differently based off of who you talk to, but Freeza informed us that our planet was hit by a huge meteor and blown up. A few, and by that I mean Vegeta, thinks that Freeza blew it up. I don't think that, we've been nothing but loyal to him for years." Raditz decided to take up a role on story-telling, much to the others' amusement because his ki was evil.

"THAT _BASTARD_! How could he do that, I mean I know he hated us but he can't just **_BLOW UP_** **OUR RACE**!" Kakarot now had his fists clenched at his sides, anger welling up. Gohan was just behind and beside him, mad but not handling the news like Kakarot was, because he was only 4.

"That is why we need you, Kakarot. We need to appease Freeza until we have enough power to overthrow him. Will you come with us, Kakarot?"

"Will I be able to bring my friends?" He questioned.

"No, they are all too weak to make a difference. You can bring that kid of yours though. He can be a helpful asset to us later on." Raditz answered.

"Then I'm not going. I won't leave my friends for basically my lifetime, and I'm more like our father. I don't like to kill without reason. I'll turn down your offer. I'll kill Freeza on my own time. Now leave my planet!" Kakarot replied. He was getting annoyed at the last part of his sentence.

"I'm afraid I can't come back empty-handed, so I'll just take your kid." Raditz then phased behind Kakarot and punched him in the back, making him fly forward a couple feet. This distracted Gohan, and while his guard was down, Raditz grabbed him. He started kicking at him, but he was too small to reach him.

"Feisty kid… anyway Kakarot if you fail to kill one hundred humans by tomorrow, you'll never see your son again! I'll be back tomorrow, around noon. If there is any less than one hundred humans, I will kill him, but as he is my nephew, I'd rather not kill him. I suggest you hurry. Bye!"

And with that, Raditz left with Gohan. Kakarot regained his balance, and sat down to think. Just then, as he and his friends were discussing strategy, a gruff voice interrupted them.

"You're all too weak to take him on alone!"

"Piccolo? What are you doing here. I can't fight you right now, I have to get my kid back."

"Listen, you are too weak to take him on alone. With my help, we might just have the edge we need to win. I am requesting to team up with you. I am not having a change of heart; it's just he can get in the way of plans for world domination and killing you, Kakarot, if he does it before me." Piccolo responded, trying to sound mean, but slightly failing.

"We're going to team up? Sounds good. But I am much stronger than you are, Piccolo, and you have no chance of beating me in a fight." Kakarot said, proudly. He then turned to Bulma. "Hey, do you have the Dragon Radar by chance? I gave Gohan a dragon ball to put in his gi for good luck. _(A/N: Gohan's a fighter, so he's wearing a gi like Goku/Kakarot's)_ "

"Oh, yeah! Good idea! Here it is, just don't get killed, alright?" Bulma said, that last part hinted concern that Kakarot caught onto.

"I'll be fine, Bulma. Krillin, take care of Bulma and if Chichi comes, say me and Gohan went out hunting on that island." He pointed to a nearby island that was full of trees and wildlife. "See ya later. Come on Piccolo. Let's roll."

 _Another chapter done. I would like to add that last thing Kakarot said,"Let's roll" is actually a reference to the last words spoken by Tom Burnett, which was leading the revolt on Airline 93 during the 9/11 attacks. I would like to give this chapter to the victims of 9/11. Sayounara. (This was written on 9/11/17)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Hello once again! I am making this story! I have a review to this story! You know the drill. But like, if you like Yamcha, somehow (no offense to ones that do) you probably won't like this story._ ( _HINT: Yamcha'll die, and he won't be brought back) Also, my first actual writing of a fight scene. I hope it goes good. I mean, who doesn't like a good fight? ONTO THE REVIEWS!_

 _ **Warriorofdark**_ _: Raditz is here at last. Time for kakarot to kick some ass (hopefully)_

 _An idea to kill off yamcha. He would be doing something stupid (like cheating on bulma for the millionth time) nearby and yamcha gets caught with a stray ki blast. A nice embarrassing death for a shit character._

 _And maybe to take it a step farther while yamchas in hfil someone there kills him again wiping him from existence._

 _ **Oh my Kami… you know me so well! Imma do that! In this chapter! yay!**_

 _ **ONTO THE STORY NOW! (at least i stopped using anyways as a transition… for now MWAHAHAHA)**_

 _Wait I have to put a disclaimer so Toriyama-_ sama _won't kill me!_

 _ **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Super, or Dragon Ball GT. I do, however, own my mind, therefore, I own this fanfic. And also any OC's that I might add. I don't know if I will though. Also screw capitalizing i. Its a waste of time ;)**_

 _ **Chapter 4 (I think)**_

"Hey, Yamcha. I think you should go with them and… uh… make sure they don't die?" Bulma offered. Everyone knew why she wanted to send Yamcha with Kakarot and Piccolo. Apparently, Bulma saw Yamcha with another girl. Which just so happened to be the owner of the only company in the world that rivals Capsule Corp. Bulma just wants Yamcha dead now. But, then again, so does everyone else. The only reason he isn't dead yet is because it will be a waste of energy, and nobody can even stand looking at him so they couldn't attack him.

"Yeah, Yamcha. Come along with us. We'll need all the help we can get. Bulma's not a fighter, Master Roshi's too old for fighting, and Krillin is on Chichi Patrol. You're the only one left. Please come and help…" Kakarot fake-pleaded, but while doing so, he may have gagged just saying Yamcha and pleading for help.

"Oh, fine. But I just want you to know that I can beat that Saiyan into oblivion!" Yamcha replied, in his usual annoying tone.

Everyone then rolled their eyes, and Piccolo of all people tried to suppress a laugh.

"Whatever you say, Yamcha." Piccolo reciprocated, unamused.

"Well, alright then, let's get going." Kakarot mumbled. He was happy that he knew this would be the last time anyone would see Yamcha, but he was still trying to cope with having to be around him.

"Yeah!" was the only response he got, but he was disappointed that it was from Yamcha.

 **After a few minutes of flying, and for Yamcha, being drug through the air by a disgruntled Namekian…**

"Raditz! Give me back my son! Where is he?!" Kakarot shouted, now he's the one who's disgruntled.

"Oh he's in my Space Pod. Now chill before I have to kill you. Have you killed one hundred people yet? Wait, you brought those two, so probably not." Raditz said more to himself than Kakarot, but Kakarot still heard him.

"Why is Gohan in a Space Pod?!" Kakarot was now getting impatient.

"We had a… disagreement…" Raditz replied, remembering the argument him and Gohan had minutes before.

 _Flashback to a few minutes ago…_

"NO! The Super Saiyan could totally beat Superman!" Gohan yelled at Raditz, continuing what was said before.

"NO, not even the Super Saiyan could beat Superman, he's IMMORTAL!" Raditz continued on with the argument.

"Being immortal doesn't matter! I SHOULD KNOW! AND PLUS! The Super Saiyan would be smart, right? HE'LL JUST GET KRYPTONITE AND WEAKEN HIM THEN BLAST HIM INTO OBLIVION!" They were practically shouting at each other, and they were subconsciously surprised that no one had heard them.

"THAT'S IT INTO THE POD YOU GO!"

"Wha-" Gohan tried to continue, but was rudely interrupted by Raditz throwing him into the Space Pod.

 _Flashback end…_

"Well then, whatever that conversation was it must've been _important and_ _ **discussed by every being in the universe.**_ " Kakarot said while taking off his weighted clothing. Piccolo followed this and took of his weighted cape and turban.

"Guys, why are you taking off your clothes? Is it a stripping party? Dang it, I should've brought my gal…" Yamcha, as always, said. But nobody really paid any attention to him.

"Oh, the green man's power has jumped to 408. Kakarot's has jumped to 647. The 'funny' man with the long hair that looks like mine is only...0.0001? Why is he even here? Did you want me to ki-" Raditz was interrupted by the silent shushing of Kakarot and Piccolo. "A true Saiyan indeed Kakarot."

"Alright, let's fight." Kakarot said, hoping to get a fight.

"Both of you combined wouldn't beat me! And to prove a point, I'm going to fire the _weakest_ ki blast I can muster at that _Betulaceae Betula_ ( _A/N: The scientific name for a Birch Tree._ )!"

Raditz fired the blast at the tree, knocking down a few branches. The most damage was done, however, to Yamcha. He was standing 15 feet away from the tree and the shock from the blast killed him.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh my _COUNTERPART_ you actually killed him! Thank you _KAMI_! HAhaha!" Piccolo ' _lamented'_ over the ' _loss'_ of Yamcha. It was rare for Piccolo to show this much amusement, even if some Kakarot was being killed. He probably wouldn't have laughed as much.

"Hey, can we fight now? I've been waiting for like, FIVE MINUTES!" Kakarot shouted.

"Fine. But be warned, you won't win." With that being said, Raditz launched off at Piccolo and Kakarot, faster than they could see. They didn't have time to react by the shock they had from witnessing Raditz disappear in front of their own eyes. Raditz landed a kick to Kakarot, right in the middle of his back. He went and punched Piccolo in the back of the head. They both fell to the ground.

"Now do you see what you're up against, Kakarot? I'm just getting warmed up." Raditz teased.

"Hey, Piccolo. We need a plan. What do you think we should do. It probably needs to be along the lines of catching him off guard." Kakarot whispered to Piccolo.

"Yeah, it probably does. We'll try to catch him off guard-" Piccolo was interrupted by Kakarot firing a Kamehameha at Raditz. While him and Piccolo were talking, he was charging up a blast to catch Raditz off guard.

"Whatever you're planning over there, it won't- **OH SHIT**!" That was when the blast was fired, hitting Raditz. Unfortunately, he had a little bit of time to shield himself. When the blast died out, Raditz was standing there, only slightly scathed, but winded from shock.

"So...little brother trying... to... catch me off guard… well… it won't work… I'll give you time… to rethink your plan…" Raditz said in between catching his breath.

" **DAMMIT**! So, what were you saying before, Piccolo?" Kakarot screamed in anger, then went back to whispering.

"Well, I _WAS_ saying that I have a technique I was planning to use on you in our next encounter. But seeing as we encountered here, I can't use it on you right now. It takes five minutes to charge, so I'll only use it as a last resort. Seeing that we have no option, I'll start charging now." Piccolo put his index and middle finger to his forehead, and started concentrating his ki into them. "Kakarot… hold him off, alright!" Piccolo commanded.

"You don't have to tell me that again!" And with that Kakarot launched off after his otherworldly brother. They traded blows for a while. To anyone watching, the winner would be evident. Kakarot was panting and focused while Raditz was blocking effortlessly while having an amused and arrogant smirk spread across the surface that is his face. Kakarot saw an opening and then the next second, Raditz was on the ground cringing in immense amounts of pain.

"HA! I got your tail! You're just as useless as Yamcha now!" Then he redirected his attention towards Piccolo. "PICCOLO! Fire now!" Kakarot commanded. As he said it, no one noticed the smirk that grew on Raditz's face, through all the pain.

"Alright, Kakarot, don't let go of his tail!" And then, a loud shout could be heard through the valley.

" **MAKANKOSAPPO**!" (Special Beam Cannon if you are one who prefers Funimation names, but just ahead of time I'm using Japanese names.)

"YES BROTHER DON'T LET GO OF MY TAIL!" Raditz screamed, pushing forward with all the energy he had left, and successfully removing his tail. The Makankosappo went on by, striking the ground and creating a huge crater where Raditz and Kakarot once stood. Raditz was able to leave faster, so he was less damaged. Kakarot moved, but not fast enough, and he suffered greatly from the explosion. He probably had some broken ribs and other bones and couldn't stand up right. He was currently lying on the ground a good 30 some feet away from the crater Gohan was in.

Raditz, however, was standing up 15 feet away from Kakarot, brushing himself off. After all, who wants to be dirty while killing their traitorous brother? He had a minor burn mark on his left shoulder from where he turned, trying to lessen the effect the blast had on him. He was fine overall, and marching his way to over where Kakarot was. He started stomping on his ribs while muttering about "Traitorous Little Brothers…" and other insults towards his brother, Until he got bored and shouted into the valley, "Suffer some more, Kakarot! Let me hear you scream!"

Kakarot's scream was the only thing heard throughout the normally peaceful valley.

 _BOOM! Another chapter done! And it's longer than normal! And FIGHTING! ALSO CLIFFHANGERS!_ _ **What will happen to Kakarot? Will he live? Will he die? Or will someone crawl (jump epically) out of a hole (enormous crater) and save Kakarot? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!**_

 _Also, as always,_ _**review your ideas or thoughts about the chapter**_ _! Until next time!_ _ **SAYOUNARA**_ _!_


End file.
